


Fate

by nadiaselite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Bellarke AU where Clarke has a dog who hates all men except for Bellamy Blake.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toomuchtroubletbh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtroubletbh/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to Kisha who actually gave me the idea. I'm sorry this took forever, but I still hope you love it.   
> xx

Clarke woke up to the sound of her dog, Bowie, sobbing. She lifted her head just enough for her hair to move out of her face, the light from outside nearly blinding her.

_ 8:33 AM _

Clarke rolled over groaning as she picked Bowie up, pulling him onto her chest. “Come on handsome, it’s my day off. Just ten more minutes.”

Bowie stared down at her tilting his head to the side in response. Once Clarke closed her eyes Bowie moved closer licking her face until she opened them again.

“Fine, let’s go.” Clarke pressed a kiss on his head as she rolled out of bed. Bowie followed suit jumping off the bed and onto the floor behind her.

Clarke enjoyed her days off. She woke up late, showered, ate breakfast with Bowie, went on a run, and generally spent the day doing things she couldn’t do when she had work. Aside from the days that she made plans with her friends.

The reality was everyone was just too busy to hang out anymore. Raven and Zeke were married, busy running their tech empire together. Harper and Monty were off touring Europe together. Jasper and Maya were expecting a baby. Wells was busy working at his law firm. And Miller just got engaged to Jackson.

Then there was Clarke. She just opened her own office for her private practice. The only thing outside of work she was really responsible for was her baby boy Bowie. He was her world, the light of her life. To Clarke, she wasn’t missing out on much as long as she had him.

Bowie was a sweetheart. He was well trained, listened to her, and loved her unconditionally. At least when he was around her, but for some reason Bowie seemed to hate just about every man he ever came across. He hated Jasper, Monty, Zeke, Miller, Jackson, and even Wells.

She never quite understood it, but she never really did anything to change it. It was just one of his triggers. At least that’s what she assumed since she adopted him from the SPCA.

She got ready for her morning run rather quickly, making her way into the kitchen. Grabbing a banana quickly she peeled it and split it in half to share with Bowie. “Here you go handsome.” She placed the banana in his bowl as she quickly ate her half, slipping into some shoes.

“Let’s make it an easy day.” She leaned down hooking her leash to Bowie’s collar. “I’m still a little sore from our last run.”

Bowie wagged his tail at her as she picked up her keys and headed into the hallway. Locking the door she quickly turned towards the hallway, immediately running straight into a large man.

She dropped Bowie’s leash frantically reaching down to pick it up before he got the chance to attack, but to her surprise, he was at this man’s feet happier than ever. He aggressively wagged his tail and pawed at his leg so he would pick him up.

Clarke’s eyes slowly ran up the man’s figure until her eyes met his. He was tall, muscular, and easy on the eyes. Her mouth quickly dried as she stared up at him, incapable of uttering a single word.

He leaned down picking Bowie up off the ground, greeting him with a smile and an ear rub. “You’ve got a cute dog. What’s his name?”

“Bowie. His name is Bowie.” She found herself fumbling with her words, incapable of taking her eyes off of him. “I’m surprised he likes you.”

His lips curled up into a tight smirk as he brought his attention back to the tiny dog wiggling around in his hand. “They say dogs have good judgment of a person’s character.” He raised his eyebrow as he set Bowie back on the floor.

“I’m Bellamy, Bellamy Blake.” He extended his arm out. Allowing her delicate fingers to curl around his hand. “You must be my new neighbor.”

“Oh. Yeah.” They maintained eye contact neither of them showing any sign of letting go of the other’s hand. “My name is Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”

“Nice to meet you, Clarke.” Her name rolled off his tongue with ease.

He had a husky voice that sent goosebumps across her body. But she quickly cleared her throat regaining enough strength to release his hand. “It’s nice to meet you too, Bellamy.”

Bellamy felt a twitch in his stomach. The way she uttered his name. The way she looked up at him through her lashes like she could see right through him. He felt vulnerable.  She was absolutely beautiful even standing before him with her hair in a messy bun and her workout clothes on. And all he could do was contemplate what to say next.

Clarke picked up Bowie’s leash from the floor tightening her grip on it immediately. “Sorry for bumping into you like that. I guess I just didn’t expect you.”

“It was my fault.” Bellamy stretched out his shoulders as he rubbed the back of his neck, revealing a small line of skin between his shirt and jeans. 

Clarke kept her attention to his eyes, maintaining a very strict eye contact. She knew better.

Bowie’s whimpering tore their eyes apart, their attention diverting to the small dog in dire need of attention. “Okay, okay. Let’s go handsome.”

“See you around?” Clarke’s voice was filled with hope, maybe even a tinge of desperation. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks in hope that he hadn’t noticed.

“Uh, maybe tonight? For dinner?” His voice was carried with confidence.

It was almost intimidating, but Clarke wasn’t going to falter. “My apartment? At 7?”

“See you then.” Bellamy nodded before turning towards his front door.

Clarke made her way towards the stairs looking over her shoulder once more to catch one last glimpse of him before heading down.

Throughout her run, she couldn’t help but think of the insanity that was Bellamy Blake. He was absolutely beautiful, nice, and he happened to be the only man in the world that Bowie actually liked. She found him intriguing.

After coming home Clarke fell onto the couch, her muscles heavily aching with pain. She worked out a few days a week, but the pain of it after always felt endless.

As soon as Clarke felt her body relax into the couch the immediate tension burst throughout her body. She quickly stood up frantically running through the kitchen, digging through every cabinet, every drawer, the fridge, the freezer. But nothing.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck.” She desperately stared at the fridge, hoping something would magically appear. She invited her absolutely beautiful new neighbor over for dinner and she had absolutely nothing to offer.

She glanced over at the clock.  _ 11:04 AM _ . She had enough time to shower and grab some groceries from the Safeway around the corner. But what would she make? Clarke was the worst cook in the world. She was the only person she knew who managed to burn cup of noodles.

She quickly grabbed her phone from the counter, unlocking her phone to facetime Raven. The ringing was drained out by all the thoughts running through her head. What would she make? What would he like? What should she wear? Was she mentally equipped to handle any of this?

Her train of thought immediately broke when she heard the sound of Raven’s voice on the other end of her phone. She glanced down at the screen to see Raven staring back questionably.

“What?” Clarke mimicked her expression as she stared back.

“Clarke, you know you never just facetime me. What’s wrong?” Raven could see nothing was physically wrong with her, but she did indeed look distressed. But that was normal for Clarke Griffin. She was always letting her mind get the best of her.

Clarke bit down on the inside of her cheek. Raven was her best friend and usually saw right through her. “You’re my best friend maybe I’m calling to talk or ask how you and Zeke are or ask for your recipe on how to make pasta?”

“ _ Pasta recipe? _ ” She couldn’t hide the surprise in her voice.

Clarke  _ never _  cooked. Not for her mom, not for any of their friends, not even for herself. The best thing she could do was make a ham and cheese sandwich and even that was a mission for her. Of course, Clarke was smart, no doubt. But her inability to cook was her downfall.

“I wanted to try something new. And you seem to make some good pasta.” There was no way she’d tell her that she had a date. If she could even call it that.

She rarely dated and every time she’s tried to date it always ended terribly. At this point, it felt like her love life was just one big curse.

“Try something new, huh?” Raven smirked at Clarke, earning an eye roll in return. “Why don’t you just order some pasta from that Italian place, Pizzava?”

“Because I want the sense of accomplishment that comes with making my own pasta, Reyes. Are you going to help me or not?” She sounded more aggressive than she intended, but damn it she didn’t have time for explanations.

“Fine. Fine.” Raven held up her free hand in defeat as she smiled back at her. “I’ll send you my recipe equipped with extra directions so you don’t mess it up for whatever you’re hiding from me.

“And a list of ingredients would be nice too.” She gratefully smiled back at Raven. “Thanks, Raven.”

With that Clarke rushed into the bathroom jumping into the warmth of her shower as quickly as possible. The best feeling after working out was the way her muscles felt when the water hit her body. It was the only thing that gave her a temporary relief.

Getting out of the shower she stared at herself in the blurred mirror. Would it be too much if she wore makeup and did her hair? What would she wear?

After a long debate, she threw on a pair of jeans with a t-shirt and headed to the grocery store. If she wanted to be ready by the time he got there she’d need to start immediately.

Bellamy threw his body back onto his newly made bed. He’d moved in all his things within the span of a few hours. Glancing at his watch to check the time.

_ 6:05 PM _

Clarke had invited him for dinner and he’d be damned if he’d fall asleep before that. Bellamy wasn’t sure what to expect from this dinner date or whatever it was. He was hoping it was a date, but maybe that was just his wishful thinking.

A girl like that would never go for a guy like him.

His mom always told him to never show up to dinner at anyone’s house empty-handed. Luckily

He just hoped it was enough to impress the beautiful blonde bombshell he now called his neighbor. He couldn’t fight the smile growing on his face as their first encounter replayed in his mind.

The way her clothes hugged her figure, the way her lips curled into a smile, the way she talked with her eyes. He couldn't shake her. She was absolutely captivating.

Bellamy began decorating the cake. Flashes of his childhood playing in his mind. His mom usually baked the cakes and he always helped decorate them, it was their thing.

He would always compete with his mom to see which side of the cake was better. Whatever frosting they had left was his. His sister never really helped with anything she just sat around watching and waiting for them to finish so she could have her fair share of frosting.

Since they’d lost their mother nothing was the same. Octavia pushed Bellamy away, he hadn’t talked to her in over 5 years. Maybe that was why he moved to New York. He was tired of seeing her every day knowing she wanted nothing to do with him. He just needed to branch off and be his own person. He needed to stop trying so hard to care about someone who couldn’t care any less if he was alive or not.

Bellamy shook the burning sensation running up his spine. Just thinking about Octavia got him heated. She brought out the worst sides of him. As much as he didn’t want to care he still did and it hurt him.

Maybe it was too soon to start socializing with his neighbors. Maybe he should have waited. Maybe he should cancel. Bellamy picked up his phone quickly set it back down as he realized he never got her number.

It was too late to back out now. He just had to suck it up and go through it. At most, if she was absolutely insane like every other woman he knew then at least he’d get to play with her dog.

He quickly finished decorating the cake. He kept it simple with a tree wrapping around the cake and topped with dozens of flowers. It was his mother’s favorite design and really just beautiful all together.

After setting the cake into the fridge Bellamy glanced at the time.  _ 6:38 PM _ . He gave himself a once over, the panic quickly settling in as he immediately rushed into his bathroom to turn on the shower.

He had 20 minutes to shower and make himself presentable. Bellamy took a quick whiff of his armpits as he began to pick out his outfit, the scent of his own body odor nearly bringing tears to his eyes.

Bellamy felt a slight regret as he rushed through his first shower in his new apartment, but he didn’t have time to spare. He’d be damned if he showed up to this beautiful girl’s apartment late. More specifically he wasn’t going to make a bad impression on the first girl he’d talked to in years.

By the time he got out of the shower and threw on his clothes it was already  _ 6:55 PM _ . He stared at himself in the mirror, his wet curls dangling around the frame of his face. Rubbing the towel through his hair he rushed out of the bathroom. He’d just have to hope she was into the messy curls look.

Grabbing the cake, his keys, and his phone Bellamy quickly ran out the door. At  _ 6:58 PM _  he found himself standing outside her door. He paced back and forth for a minute incapable of standing still or even knocking to go inside.

After letting out a deep sigh he stepped closer to the door. Now or never. He softly knocked on her door. He was hit with a wave of emotions, but above all he was excited.

The door swung open, the smell of berries wrapped around him as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She stood in front of him in ripped jeans paired with sneakers and a plain white fitted shirt. His eyes ran along the curves of her body until they fell onto her eyes. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her, not even when her dog came rushing at his feet.

After a few minutes, he finally closed his mouth holding out the cake incapable of saying anything. Clarke took the cake from his hands quickly stepping out of the doorway to allow him room to walk in.

“This cake looks amazing. Did you bake it yourself?” Clarke set it inside her fridge admiring the beautiful blossoms that were scattered across the top of the cake. All of it surrounding the word  _ thank you _ . “And thank you for what?”

She turned towards Bellamy to see him with his elbows on the counter staring at her in awe. Clarke could feel her cheeks growing red beneath his gaze.

“Yes, it’s my way of saying thank you. You know for the warm welcome from you and Bowie.” He reached down sweeping Bowie off the floor and holding him in his arms letting him lick his cheek. “I don’t know what you’re cooking, but it smells delicious. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Well, Bowie and I are happy to have you as a neighbor. You’re already better than the girl who lived there before.” Clarke made her way towards the oven popping it open to check on it once more. “Cajun shrimp pasta.”

“Cajun shrimp pasta is my favorite.” He breathed in the scent of the pasta in the air. This was the first time in a long time that someone else cooked him dinner.

“What’s the story behind the girl who lived there before? The landlord had a lot to say about her too.” Bellamy raised an eyebrow as he took a seat at the island with Bowie in his lap.

She let out a light nervous laugh as she reached into her wine cupboard for a bottle of red wine. “Well, that’s a story for another time. Let’s just say her name was Echo and not a single person in this building could stand her.”

“Wine?” Clarke popped open the bottle holding it up in his direction. Bellamy simply nodded in her direction carefully watching her maneuver around the kitchen for glasses.

Bellamy intently watched her as she poured him a glass of wine. “Sounds like a story for another night.”

Clarke slid the glass across the counter. “What brings you to New York?” She took a large sip of her wine trying to gather some courage to get through the night.

She couldn’t tear her eyes off him. He looked tempting. The way his shirt wrapped around his muscles drove her insane. All she wanted to do was rip it off and take him to her room, but she knew better.

But he was her neighbor. She couldn’t. Even if it was all she wanted.

“Just needed a new start, I guess.” Bellamy mimicked her taking a sip of his wine trying to keep his eyes on hers. “What about you? How long have you lived here?”

“New York is the best place to start over. I came here for a fresh start a few years ago too.” Clarke could feel her stomach knotting inside her. She remembered running away to New York a few years ago when she’d lost her parents. It was the best and worst year of her life.

Bellamy could sense the mutual discomfort. They clearly both had demons they were dealing with, but they didn’t need to lay it all out on the table. 

He began to look around her apartment, various paintings displayed everywhere. One of the New York skyline, another of the Statue of Liberty, and another of Grand Central Park from a bird’s eye view.

“These paintings are beautiful. Where did you get them?” He walked up to a painting of a small group of people, Clarke included, handing beside her tv. The details in the painting made it look almost identical to a picture.

Clarke made her way beside him keeping herself a safe distance beside him. “Oh, they’re my paintings.”

Bellamy stared back at Clarke, his eyes filled with admiration. “Wow. These are beautiful. They look like real pictures. You’re really talented.”

“Where do you go to paint?” As much as Bellamy wanted to eat he was too interested in seeing more of her work. 

“I use one of my spare rooms as my art studio. It has an amazing view.” She took his hand in hers guiding him towards her spare room.

Bellamy felt a jolt of electricity running through his body. He was sure she felt it too. 

He followed her into a room with large windows wrapping around the corner. She switched on the lights to reveal variously sized easels. There were a few large tables bordering the outside of the room with sketchbooks, paint, brushes, and pencils.

“This place is beautiful. Seems like your own little safe haven.” He stepped further into the room looking around at all the different paintings, sketches, and drawings she had lying around the room.

“Safe haven. That’s actually the perfect description for it. Any time I have off from work I spend in this room.” Clarke stayed in the doorway watching as Bellamy made his way around the room. She rarely ever showed her work to anyone, especially her unfinished work. “I have a lot of unfinished projects, sorry.”

“Even your unfinished projects are amazing.” He stared back at her in awe. This girl was full of surprises and he just didn’t know how to process it all.

Clarke wasn’t one to take compliments well, really she just never knew what to do. Once she was so nervous about someone complimenting her work that she responded with  _ you too _ . It was just something she couldn’t quite process properly.

“Thank you.” She ducked her head as she began to rub at the back of her neck. “The pasta should be done. I’m sure you had a long day with all the moving in.”

Bellamy began to follow her back into her living room. Falling into the couch he let out a deep sigh. “I didn’t think moving in would be that hard since this building has an elevator, but considering the elevator gave out on me it was a rough day.”

“Oh yeah. It was out by the time I came back from my run. You should have asked me for help.” Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if they didn’t live on the top floor of their building. But he must be in shape if he managed to go up and down those stairs all day.

Considering his physique he looked beyond in shape. God, she’d love to get wrapped up in his arms. Pushing her thoughts away she focused her attention back on what he was saying.

“It was exhausting, to say the least, but I didn’t want to be a bother. Besides I had nothing better to do.” Bellamy immediately stood up, making his way into the kitchen to help her set the table. “What did you do today?”

“You’d never be a bother.” Clarke handed Bellamy two glasses of wine as she began to set the plates. “Today was actually my day off. So, I spent my day with Bowie.”

“Oh. Do you work or go to school?” He didn’t quite know how old she was, but she looked young. She also seemed smart. Knowing his luck she was probably a freshman or sophomore in college.

“I work. I’m a doctor.” Clarke watched as Bellamy nearly spit out his drink. She moved up behind him carefully rubbing his back as he gathered himself together. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” He cleared his throat taking a seat at the dining table. “You’re a doctor?” Bellamy couldn't even hide the astonishment in his voice. But damn she was impressive.

“Yes. I actually just recently started my own practice, in an office of my own.” She began to make the plates for the both of them. Was it so surprising that she was a doctor? Maybe he expected her to be some dumb, easy blonde. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just...you’re so young.” He was digging himself into a deeper hole. “Not that you can’t be a doctor at a young age it’s just-”

She let out a light laugh in response. “I’m not that young I’m 26.” Clarke could feel herself getting red. 

Maybe he wasn’t as bad as she was making him out to be. Maybe she was psyching herself out for no reason. She caught herself assuming the worst in people.

“You’re young to me. Clearly, you’re very smart, talented too.” God this woman was amazing. It was like the more he found out about her the more he was interested in her. She was almost too good to true, there had to be something wrong with her.

She wasn’t used to talking about herself. Her friends already knew her so really she never had to talk about herself. Bellamy was the first person in a long time that she’d actually sat down with to have a decent conversation.

Clarke washed down her nerves with a large sip of wine. “I’m sure you are too. What do you do?”

“I’m a lawyer.” He took a bite out of the pasta humming as he ate it. She was a good cook too? “This pasta is amazing.”

Clarke let out a sigh of relief, taking a bite out of the pasta to see for herself. It was actually good. She definitely owed Raven for this. Not only did she manage to make the pasta without burning the house down, but it was well cooked too.

"Thank you. I'm actually not much of a cook so that's a major compliment." His laugh was as beautiful as him, a light sound coming from the back of his throat. "You're a lawyer? What kind?"

"Not much of a cook? Don't be so humble." He sat back and watched as the blood rushed to her cheeks. "State. Nothing really exciting."

"Pretty and smart?" Clarke raised an eyebrow taking another bite of the pasta.

"Calling me pretty?" Bellamy's lips curled into a tight smirk earning him a teasing smile in return.

"Maybe." Clarke rolled her eyes bringing her attention back to her plate. 

They spent the rest of dinner making small talk and eating their dinner. Each conversation lined with subtle flirting. They bonded over the fact that they were both workaholics. As well as their love for dogs.

They felt comfortable with each other everything seemed fitting. It felt like they were two friends who’d known each other for years.

After finishing dinner Bellamy helped Clarke clear the table and put the dishes into the dishwasher. He was definitely the type of person she needed in her life. She can’t remember the last time any of her friends ever bothered to help her clean up or do the dishes at her house.

“I should probably get going. You probably have work in the morning.” Bellamy dried his hand with the hand towel making his way out of the kitchen.

“Stay. You haven’t had any dessert.” Clarke pulled out Bellamy’s cake from the fridge quickly throwing two slices onto some plates.

He followed her to the sofa taking a seat beside her on the couch, Bowie jumping up to sit between them. “I might just have to come over to play with Bowie. You’d love that wouldn’t you boy?” Bellamy scratched behind his ear earning a lick in response.

“I’m sure he would considering I'm usually the only person he ever spends time with. Plus you’re the only man he likes at all.” Clarke laughed at their cute interaction. If Bowie loved him then obviously there was something he knew that she didn’t.

“Yeah and maybe we could do this again sometime?” He blushed at the thought almost too scared to see her reaction. But he was satisfied to see she was blushing too.

“I’d like that.” She couldn’t even focus on dessert. All she wanted to do was climb him like a tree. He was smart, funny, beautiful, just  _ everything _ . Bellamy was the first guy she’d met in a long time that she could see herself with.

“But really, thanks. Thanks for dinner, for letting me see your work, and just for being so kind. I can’t tell you enough how much it means to me.” Bellamy didn’t have many friends so to be there with her was really just like a large weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Clarke and Bellamy felt themselves slowly closing the space between them. It was like a force was bringing them together. Neither of them could help themselves.

Eventually, Clarke set her plate to the side mumbling  _ fuck it  _ under her breath before throwing herself into his lap. She straddled her legs on either side of him pressing her lips onto his.

Bellamy quickly wrapped his arms around his waist as he picked her up lying her back down on the couch. He could taste the chocolate on her lips.

They continued, hot and heavy, neither of them showing any sign of pulling away. Clarke felt complete with his body against his. And Bellamy had never felt more at peace.

Finally, Bellamy found the strength to pull away, both of them heavily gasping for air. “I’m sorry. I don’t...I don’t know what came over me.”

He began to pull away when Clarke grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to hold him in place. “In case you forgot, I’m the one who kissed you.”

He stared down at her, hunger in her eyes. He wanted her, more than anything. Bellamy began doubting himself. Incapable of deciding whether or not they should be doing this.

“We can take it slow if you want.” Clarke let go of his collars allowing him room to get off her. She pressed chaste kisses to his lips, speaking between each kiss. “Just. Say. The. Word.”

Bellamy grabbed Clarke by the thighs picking her up again. Clarke instinctively wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. Their lips moved in sync as if they’d been doing this for years.

Bellamy continued to carry her through her apartment. Occasionally he pushed her up against one of the hallway walls until he found himself in a room. He lied her down on the bed only stepping away long enough to pull off his shirt.

Clarke followed suit ripping her shirt off as fast as she could before grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him back on top of her.

They moved swiftly together, a constant fight for power. That is until Clarke found herself on top pinning Bellamy’s arms into the mattress. She stared down at him in triumph.

It wasn’t long before they both found themselves completely naked. He lied back for a moment to appreciate her voluptuous curves. He couldn’t quite close his mouth, her beauty was enough to light the room.

Now the feeling was unbearable he took her by the thighs quickly pinning her down. He pressed kisses along the line of her jaw. Slowly moving down her neck to her chest until he made it between her thighs.

Clarke was absolutely breathless, her back involuntarily arching beneath his touch. She embraced the way his skin burned against hers. God, she hadn’t gotten laid in months. Now she was there lying beneath one of the most beautiful men she’d ever laid eyes on.

She threw her head back against the pillow as he went to work. Her moans quickly filled the room. Occasionally she found herself mumbling beneath her breath.  _ Oh my god. Fuck. Bellamy. More. Don’t stop. _

Soon Bellamy couldn’t contain himself he lied on his back and let Clarke continue what he started. But he couldn’t lie back long. They moved quicker making their way through damn near every position until they were done.

Clarke found herself collapsed on his bare chest. Both of them were breathless. He wrapped his arm around her as he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

He was impressed, to say the least. But there wasn’t an unimpressive bone in her body. Everything about her was extraordinary. Maybe he was in love, but it was too soon to tell. The only thing he knew was whatever they had it would be anything but ordinary.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
